The Wrestling Massacre Part II
by hotdxfan
Summary: The killings have started again and that means that no one is safe
1. Chapter 1

I decided to write a sequel to The Wrestling Massacre since I had got so many reviews. It will still have the same characters from the first only with a twist. I decided to bring three characters back to life you'll find out how!

Here's a sneak peek at what's to come!

The Wrestling Massacre Part II The Last Nightmare

"It's been two years since the death of Paul, Stephanie and Shawn. I should know I was the last one who saw them each alive. To this very day I still can't believe they're gone. They were good friends of mine and were taken away to soon. Stephanie was so young and I had high hopes for her in this company and Paul so bright and smart and he knew this business better than anybody, I mean all of the young superstars looked up to him and so did I he was after all a great leader. Then there's Shawn who taught most of the roster everything they know, and now they're all gone away from their families, away from their friends and away from the people who love them the fans. But for me it was worse, because after their death I left wrestling for good and couldn't come back without the memories coming to my head.

Now two years later I'm sitting at an old bar me, Paul, Shawn and some of the others use to come to after the shows. We'll get a bite to eat, play pool, but never drink unless necessary. I sit here thinking what would've happened if I stopped Stephanie from opening that door to Paul's room. Then they would all still be alive and I would be hearing a classic joke from Paul and be laughing my ass off. No one else could ever make me laugh except for him, Shawn and Glen. Now it's close to closing time and the bartender is telling me I have to leave. I nod handing him some money for my food and drink. I walk outside and notice that it's started raining, not having a umbrella, I run to my car but see someone looking right at me. I nod thinking it's just a fan, but she just keep looking at me and smile. I smile back opening my car door, I get in the car and start the engine. Then suddenly I think about the woman I saw, that smile was so familiar, but it couldn't be her after all I saw her body on the operating doctors said she had died from complications"

Meanwhile around the corner the woman, Mark saw walked into a small cafe and sat down with two familiar people on front of her. "Did he see you?" The smaller man asked her. She shook her head, "No but he might know who I am!" She told him. "He can't find out we're still alive, if he does the killings will start again." The big man told her. She nodded as she looked outside the rain pouring down the side of the window.

No one could know they were still alive or else the killings would start again an their friends would be in a lot of danger.

Tell me what you think this is just a peek at the story!

Please read and review if I should continue!

Thank you from DXFan


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrestling Massacre

Part II The Last Nightmare

Chapter 1

Flashback of the past

It's been two years since the tragic murders in the WWE and TNA. Even though they had lost a lot of their friends and coworkers, they knew that the show had to go on.

At WWE headquarters, everyone was getting ready for SummerSlam! All the superstars and divas were in the conference room as Vince talked about the pay per view, he knew nobody was really listening. "Alright is everyone on board with this?" he asked them. No one answered, until John spoke up. "Boss maybe we should just do what we always do, and what we've been doing for the last two years. That's just put on the best show ever and dedicate it to those we lost." he told him. Everyone agreed with him, "John's right boss, we know you miss them too, but it's just not the same when you give us the pep talk like Stephanie did." Mike told him.

"I know it's just..." Vince was interrupted by someone coming in the door. "Hey guys did you miss me?" Mark asked surprising everyone especially Vince. "Oh my god! Mark!" Vince said in excitement as he gave him a hug. Mark just laughed as he hugged him back. "What are you doing here?" Vince asked as he let him go."Well I just wanted to come check on you guys and see how you all doing." Mark told him. "We're all doing great, we just take one step at a time. You know it hasn't been the same since that terrible day and you left the company." Vince told him holding back tears.

"I know boss but I couldn't stay after what I had witnessed, I mean I still have nightmares about what happened and how I could have stopped it." Mark told him. Vince nodded, he knew Mark was still dealing with what happened and since he was the last one to see them, their death had really hit him the hardest. "But I did come to tell you that I would love to make a special appearance at SummerSlam." Mark told him. Vince along with everyone else was in shock, "Really?" asked Randy. Mark nodded, "Yeah I mean I been gone for two years and I thought the fans deserved to see me at least one more time." Mark told him.

Randy nodded in agreement, everyone knew how popular Mark was and if he showed up at SummerSlam then the ratings would go through the roof. "Can't wait to see you there!" Vince told him shaking his hand. "Thanks boss, plus I thought I could do a special dedication to Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn!" Mark told him. Vince nodded his head, "Thanks we would really appreciate that!" Vince told him.

As they hugged again, everyone gathered around the dead man to see what he had been up to lately, since the last time they saw him was at Wrestlemania when he inducted them into the hall of fame. Mark enjoyed seeing his coworkers and friends again.

Later on that night, Mark went to a local bar downtown. It was the same bar he use to go to with Paul, Shawn, and Glen. When he walked inside, memories started to come to him as he remembered when Paul beat him in a classic game of pool and darts. I guess there was a reason they called him the game and that night he proved it.

Flashback three years ago... It was the middle of August and the guys had just finished a hard day at the gym. "Hey guys how about we get a bite to eat?" Paul asked Mark, Shawn, and Glen. "That's cool with me, where at?" Shawn asked packing his gym bag. "How about we go to Buster's Bar and Grill!" Paul told them. They all nodded in agreement, Buster's was the best place to eat and just hang out. "Alright then let's go!" Mark told them as he headed out the door with the others behind him. They got to Buster's and walked inside, they had a pool table, dart games and a old pinball machine. "Hey how about I order our food and you guys find a table!" Mark told them. They nodded as Mark walked towards the bar and ordered their food and drinks. While the others found a table.

"Hey Paul they got a pool table, you want to play?" Shawn asked. "Sure!" Paul told him as they grabbed the pool sticks and set the game up. After about ten minutes, Paul had beaten Shawn three times and now was playing Mark.

"Alright tough guy, let's see if you can beat me?" He told him setting up his shot. "POW! I just sinked three in at the same time" he told Paul smiling. Paul just nodded as Mark took another shot but missed by a inch. Paul smiled big, "Alright now it's my turn!" Paul told him as he aimed for his spot. "I bet you fifty bucks I sink them all in the two corner pockets!" Paul told Mark with a smile. Mark looked at him confused, "No way that's impossible! But your own!" Mark told him. Paul nodded as he hit the center ball into the others and each one went in the two corner pockets just like he said. Paul stood up straight with a grin on his face, "Now I believe you owe me fifty big ones dead man." Paul told him. Mark just stood there in shock! "How did you do that?" Mark asked. "Basic geometry big man!" Paul told him. Mark nodded as he paid him his money, by this time their food had finally arrived. "How come you didn't tell me you were that good?" Mark asked biting into his burger. "You never asked. Oh and Glen here's twenty bucks for not telling him." Paul told him laughing. Glen nodded as he looked over at Mark, "Sorry buddy!" Glen told him laughing as he saw the look on Mark's face. "That's cool I'll get you back in the ring!" Mark told him as he finished his drink. "Whatever you say deadman!" Paul told him sarcastically as he paid for their food and left a tip for the waiter.

They walked outside and got into the car. "Hey guys we better be getting back to the arena before Steph calls looking for us.!" Paul told them as he got into the driver's seat. They all nodded as they got in too.

End of flashback!

Mark just shook his head as he looked over at the pool table and smiled. He finished eating his food and looked over at the time, he still had about an hour before closing, so he decided to play some pool before he left. After awhile it started raining outside so he went back to his table and ordered some dessert, a small cheesecake which was Paul's favorite. He finished the cheesecake and left a tip, heading out the door he grabbed his jacket, not knowing that he was gonna see some old friends soon.

Next chapter Mark finds out that Shawn, Paul, and Stephanie are still alive but are in hiding!

How will he react to seeing them?

Find out in the next chapter!

Oh remember there was a fourth killer who was talking to Matt who do you think it is? Who do you think was the nurse at the hospital when the explosion happen?

Give me your answer in the review!

And find out later in the story!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

** The Wrestling Massacre**

** Part II**

** Note: the writing in bold print is the flashback**

_Chapter 2_

_The big secret!_

_As Mark left the bar, he thought about who he saw or who he thought he saw about a month ago. The woman he saw her entire appearance looked so familiar, but he knew it couldn't have been her. Now he's at the hotel and he has flashback of that night, he saw her. _

**One month ago...**

**Mark was sitting at a local bar in Texas. It was the same bar, that all the guys hung out at when they had shows in his hometown of Houston, Texas. He sat at a table and pulled out his notebook and started writing...**

**"It's been two years since the death of Paul, Stephanie and Shawn. I should know I was the last one who saw them each alive. To this very day I still can't believe they're gone. They were good friends of mine and were taken away to soon. Stephanie was so young and I had high hopes for her in this company and Paul so bright and smart and he knew this business better than anybody, I mean all of the young superstars looked up to him and so did I he was after all a great leader. Then there's Shawn who taught most of the roster everything they know, and now they're all gone away from their families, away from their friends and away from the people who love them the fans. But for me it was worse, because after their death I left wrestling for good and couldn't come back without the memories coming to my head. **

**Now two years later I'm sitting at an old bar me, Paul, Shawn and some of the others use to come to after the shows. We'll get a bite to eat, play pool, but never drink unless necessary. I sit here thinking what would've happened if I stopped Stephanie from opening that door to Paul's room. Then they would all still be alive and I would be hearing a classic joke from Paul and be laughing my ass off. No one else could ever make me laugh except for him, Shawn and Glen. Now it's close to closing time and the bartender is telling me I have to leave. I nod handing him some money for my food and drink. I walk outside and notice that it's started raining, not having a umbrella, I run to my car but see someone looking right at me. I nod thinking it's just a fan, but she just keep looking at me and smile. I smile back opening my car door, I get in the car and start the engine. Then suddenly I think about the woman I saw, that smile was so familiar, but it couldn't be her after all I saw her body on the operating doctors said she had died from complications" **

Mark shook his head as he came back to reality. There was no way that the woman he saw that night was Stephanie, because that meant that she was still alive and so were Paul and Shawn right? Mark laughed as he went into the bathroom and got ready for bed...

A few miles away the woman he saw that night arrived at a small apartment. She walked towards the door and knocked three times. An older man answered the door he had short dark hair and his eyes were a baby blue color from his contacts. "Hey sweetie we got worried for a minute!" He told her as he kissed her on the cheek. "I know I'm sorry!" She told him as she walked inside and closed the door behind her. The woman had short blond hair with brown eyes from contacts as well. As they sat on the couch, another guy walked in from the kitchen area, he had dark wavy hair with blue eyes and a full beard.

"Hey Paul how long do we have to stay in hiding?" Stephanie asked him. "I don't know, I guess until the police find Matt, Chyna, and their partner." He told her. She nodded, "Oh because I miss our friends, our family, and the company." She told him. "I know but as long as they think we're dead they'll be safe. But if they knew that we were still alive than the killings might start back." Paul told her. Stephanie nodded, she knew that as long as their friends were safe, then everything would be well.

"What you thinking about over there Shawn?" Paul asked his best friend who was really quiet. "Nothing just thinking about everything that happened to us and what our families had to go through." Shawn told him sitting on the other couch. Paul nodded, "Don't worry buddy, soon we'll be out of this hell hole and our lives can go back to normal." He told him smiling as Steph laid her head on his shoulders, and as she closed her eyes she thought about that day at the hospital. "What if Mark knew it was her that he had saw that rainy night. If he did then she knew that he could be in great danger." She thought about this in her head as slept in her husband's chest.

Back at the hotel...It was four in the morning and Mark was sleeping peacefully when his cell rung. He reached over on the night stand and picked his phone up. "Hello!" He answered. "Mark it's Randy!" He told him. "Randy! Kid you better have a good reason calling me this early!" Mark yelled. "I do! The police are at our hotel, there was a murder tonight." Randy told him. After hearing this Mark sat up in bed and stood up, "What? Who was it?"Mark asked. "It was Kofi Kingston! His throat was cut!" Randy told him now in tears. "Oh my god! Stay put Randy and tell Vince I'm on my way to see you guys." Mark told him getting dressed.

"Mark wait there's something else you should know!" Randy told him. Mark stopped at his door, "What is that?" Mark asked. Whoever did this left a note on the wall in blood, "It read, I'm back and ready to kill again one by one!" He told him. Mark nodded, "Don't worry kid this time, he or she will not get away." Mark to him hanging up and heading out the door. As he walked down the hallway to the elevator, Mark didn't know that someone was watching him from the corner. Mark got on the elevator and went down towards the lobby.

The person that was watching him, pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey it's me, yeah Kofi's dead and now the rest of them will suffer soon." He spoke into the other end. The person on the other end smiled, as she watched the news on tv about Kofi's death. "Hey Matt don't screw up this time, got it!" Chyna to him. "Yeah I got it!" He told her closing his phone. Pulling his hoodie over his head, he walked down the opposite end of the hall and went out the emergency exit so no one would see him. Meanwhile Chyna sat in her apartment watching the people across the street. She smiled to herself as she watched them, exit the apartment and get inside of a red convertible. "They have no idea what's in store for them." She told herself laughing.

After seeing the news, Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn decided that they should tell the others that they were still alive. They arrived at the hotel, the same time that Mark arrived. Mark ran to the door of the lobby but while doing so he bumped into Paul only he didn't recognize him. Mark helped the gentleman to his feet and apologized. "Sorry about that, I just heard that one of my friends were killed and I was trying o get inside." Mark told him. The man nodded as he smiled, Mark saw this and knew who he was immediately. "No way Paul?" Mark asked as he looked at the man in front of him, along with two other people.

What happens next?

Give me an idea!

Who should be the next victim?

Should it be someone from TNA or WWE?

Write me back in a message or review! Remember your opinions matter!

Thanks DX Fan


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrestling Massacre

Part II

Chapter 3

The killings start again!

Mark stood in shock for a few minutes and then finally spoke. "Oh my god Paul is that really you?" Mark asked. Paul nodded smiling as he hugged Mark, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Paul told him letting go. Mark nodded, "You look so different, did you cut your hair?" Mark asked looking at him closely. Paul nodded, "Yeah it's me big guy, I just changed my appearance." Paul told him running his hand through his short hair. "You did more than change your appearance, your hair is shorter and darker than it use to be and you're wearing contacts." Mark told him. Then he looked over at Stephanie who also looked different. "Stephanie I really can't believe you cut your hair too and wearing contacts, plus you dyed your hair blond really?" Mark asked. Steph nodded as she hugged him in tears. "We missed you!" She told him. "I missed you guys too!" Mark told her letting go. As he looked over at the older man, he saw that Shawn had also changed by growing a beard and cutting his long hair as well as dying it darker. "Nah I always wanted to grow a beard." Shawn told him hugging Mark like the other two.

"So tell me how long you three been in hiding?" Mark asked them. They all looked at each other until Paul spoke. "It's complicated Mark!" Paul told him. "Complicated? Are you kidding me! Do you have any idea how hard it was to explain to your families what happened to you three. Paul your parents cried for weeks at a time, and you sister she couldn't even look at any of your pictures. Shawn I couldn't even look Rebecca in the eyes, when I told her what happened. Cameron and Cheyenne both had to go through therapy because of it. Stephanie your mom cried so much, even the mention of your name or Paul's and she would burst into tears. Your father, the only reason he hasn't left is because of Shane and the promise you two made when you both started working here. Not to mention the girls were devastated. So don't tell me it's complicated because, you have no idea what I had to go through. I left the company because I blamed myself for what happened to you three and I couldn't even step into an arena with memories of my matches with you guys or my small conversations with you Steph before a show. You know the guys and the ladies dedicate each show in your honor. In fact they told Vince earlier today that he couldn't even pump them up before the show like you Stephanie! You have no idea how much they've missed you." Mark told them in tears.

Stephanie nodded, "Tell him Paul! Tell him why we did what we did!" Steph told him in tears. Paul nodded, "Alright, Mark here's the whole story!" Paul goes back to that awful day, "After the explosion, I was still alive but barely. I saw you going towards Shawn who was still breathing, so I started to move my legs so I could get some circulation. While you were helping Shawn I crawled over to Stephanie who wasn't doing to well. While doing this we both heard Chyna yelling at someone on her phone, whoever she was talking to was at the arena with the others. Anyway she said that if we were dead then she would leave everyone else alone because we were her main targets. But when you came back towards us I had to hide, that's when you saw my limp body underneath the rumble, and assumed I was dead when I wasn't. Shawn was still alive as well, he over heard me and Steph talking so when you went to back to check on him he pretended that he had stopped breathing. We all knew as long as you survived then our friends and family would be safe again." Paul told him.

Mark looked at them like they were crazy, "So you mean to tell me that you three faked your death, to keep us safe?" Mark asked them. They all nodded, "Yeah that's right!" Shawn told him. "But Stephanie I saw your body on the operating table, the doctor said that you died from complications!" Mark told her in tears. "I know I'm sorry Mark, one of the nurses that was in the ER knew me and when she found out I was still alive, I had her to tell you that I didn't make it." Steph told him.

"Well why are you guys back now?" Mark asked. "Because we heard about Kofi on the news and knew we couldn't stay in hiding much longer." Paul told him. Mark nodded, "Okay so how do you guys want to approach the others, cause you know their gonna freak out!" Mark told him. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it!" Paul told him putting a hand on his shoulder. Mark nodded as he looked at the door, "I guess we better go inside!" Mark told them walking to the door. Paul, Shawn, and Stephanie followed him inside.

Once inside the lobby, all the wrestlers and divas looked at Mark, then looked at the three people with him. "OH MY GOD! Their Alive!" John yelled walking up to them followed by the others.

"Hey guys we heard about Kofi!" Mark told them. "Yeah it was all a blur." John told him. "What happened?" Mark asked. "We had just gotten back from doing a show, and Kofi went to his room early because he was tired. A few hours later, Ron went to check on him and that was when he found the blood coming from the bathroom. He opened the door and Kofi was lying in the tub, still in full clothing. The police seem to think that whoever did this was already, in the room because there was no sign of force entry." John told him as he looked at the three people standing beside him, he stood in shock.

"So I assume you three faked your death and went into hiding to keep us safe right?" Randy asked. Paul nodded, "How did you know?" He asked. Show started laughing, "We heard you all talking outside, by the way none of you know what whispering means do you?" Show asked.

They all looked at each other and smiled, "No we don't! But thanks for not freaking out on us!" Steph told them giving each of them a hug. "No problem!" Sheamus told her. "Well since you're all here, how are you gonna tell Vince you three are still alive?" John asked them. "I have no idea!" Paul told him.

Meanwhile TNA headquarters in Orlando, Florida...

Everyone was enjoying the cage match between Bubba Ray and James Storm, when suddenly the lights went out! About ten minutes later they came back on and when they did, the whole crowd screamed in horror as they looked above the cage and saw Bubba Ray hanging from the side with rope tied around his neck and a strange figure standing over him. He tried to scream for help but no one could hear him. The figure got down by his ear and whispered, "I'm gonna make you famous!" He spoke softly as he untied the rope and let Bubba hang to his death as the fans watched in horror. They witnessed a murder on live television. After this the figure let Bubba fall to the floor and spoke into a head mic on his head. "The killings have started again and this time no one is safe, including you James!" The figure told him eyeing James who was still inside of the cage. He ran to the door trying to get out but when he touched the door a electric shock went through his hands and he fell backwards. While doing so, the lights went back off only this time when they came back on James was in front of a strange figure only this person was bigger than the one that killed Bubba. The figure walked towards James and smiled. Considering that James couldn't move from the shock, the figure stood in front of him grabbing a gun from his back pocket and shot James in the chest. After this the fans were in tears and just wanted to leave but was to scared as they watched the the two figures leave the arena, they had definitely left a message for everyone that they were back!

Across town...Chyna was at a local restaurant when two men walked inside and sat at her table. "Well did you send the message?" She asked. Matt nodded, "Yep Bubba and James are both dead!" he told her. "What about you, why are you even here?" She asked the guy sitting next to Matt. The man took off his hoodie, "Because I know something that's gonna make you really angry and yet happy at the same time." He told her. "What is that?" Chyna asked sarcastically. "Paul, Shawn, and Stephanie are still alive!" He told her. Chyna looked at him like he was crazy!" What?" she asked.!

The man nodded, "I saw them at the hotel, talking to Mark Calloway!" He finished. Chyna sat back in her seat, "I don't believe this, they're suppose to be dead, how the hell did they survive." Chyna asked him. "I don't know!" He said.

"Fine, watch them like a hawk, and I want them dead this time! Got it!" She told him. "Yeah I got it!" Steve told her as he got up and left.

No one knew what was in store for them next! Find out what happens in the next chapter!

How will they react when the guys from WWE find out that Stone Cold is helping Matt and Chyna?

Will Kevin and Michael get out of jail find that out later in the story!

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrestling Massacre

Part II

i finally decided to update theirs story it's been awhile since the last update so here it is! Also I have been working on a new story called Round Of Champions check it out.

please read and review!

Chapter 5

No Survivors

Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn got their apartment and started packing their bags. "Do you really think someone was following us?" Shawn asked Paul as he packed his clothes. Paul nodded, "Yes! That black car followed us all the way here!" Paul told him. Shawn nodded as he headed for the kitchen and packed some snacks and sandwiches. Stephanie was scared about this whole thing, whoever was driving that black car knew they were alive and was not happy. Paul noticed how quiet his wife was, "Hey Steph you okay?" He asked her concerned. "Yeah I'm just a little scared that all this is happening again." She told him. Paul walked over to him and gave her a comforting hug, "Don't worry honey, we'll be fine I promise!" Paul told her kissing her on the forehead Steph nodded as she packed her bag. When they finished packing, Shawn turned the tv on and all the lights. Them they went out the back door to the other car, so no one would see them. "Where are gonna go?" Shawn asked as they got into the car. "We're going back to the arena with the others, then we'll go from there!" Paul told him as he started the engine and they headed down the street. The man in the black car, got out and went into Stephanie, Paul, and Shawn's apartment. When he walked inside, he realized that no one was there. He flipped the table over and pulled his phone out. "Hey they're gone!" He told her. "What! Find them now!" Chyna told him. Matt nodded, "I will don't worry!" Matt told her hanging up. He walked out of the apartment but not before sending a message to three people who were suppose to be dead. He grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and a tank of gasoline. He poured the gasoline around the apartment outside and inside. Then he lit a match and threw it onto the gas. As the apartment went up in flames, he smiled as he walked back to his car and drove off. Not knowing that someone was watching him across the street. "Good Job there Matt! Now you better find them before Kevin get's out of jail." She told herself.

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Mark noticed that Randy was missing. He saw John talking to Rey and Ron so he went over to see if one of them had seen Randy. "Hey guys has either of you seen Randy?" Mark asked them. John and Ron both shook their heads, "No sorry, last time I saw him he was heading towards the gym!" John told him. "Did he go by himself?" Mark asked him. "No he went with Sheamus and Jack!" He told him. Mark nodded as he headed for the gym.

In the gym Randy was listening to his iPod. Sheamus was lifting weights when a loud scream came from the bathroom. Sheamus heard this and ran towards the scream. "Jack is that you?" He asked walking into the bathroom. No one said anything, until he saw the writing on the mirror, " No survivors!" it read in big bloody letters. Sheamus stood in shock as he ran to get Randy and showed him the blood on the mirror. "Where's Jack?" Randy asked. Sheamus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I heard a scream and came to check it out. When I came in here I found that!" Sheamus told him pointing at their mirror. "We have to tell the others now!" Randy told him as they ran out of the bathroom. They both ran into Mark, "Hey guys where's the fire?" He asked. Randy took a deep breath, "We found blood on the mirror and Jack is missing!" He told Mark. "Okay we have to call the police now, before..." Mark was interrupted by his phone. "Hello!" Mark answered. "Mark help me, they're gonna kill me please!" Jack told him scared. "Wait Jack where are you?" He asked. "I don't know, there's no windows just a door. They said if they don't get what they want, then they're killing everyone including you!" Jack told him whispering. "Okay just hang in there! We're gonna find you, I promise! How did you get a phone?" Mark asked. Before Jack could answer him, someone grabbed the phone from him. "Hey Mark, bring me Paul or else ! Actually you know what, how about I just send you a strong message by doing this!" He told him next thing you heard was a loud scream followed by begging. Kevin had just cut Jack's throat. "Oh my god! You're gonna pay for this!" Mark told him. "Just bring me who I want!" Kevin told him hanging up.

After hanging up Kevin looked over at Steve, "Alright you do your job, and we won't have a problem. You fail and you'll end up like him!" Kevin told him pointing at Jack's lifeless body. Steve nodded as he left the warehouse and headed for his truck. He had no idea what he was doing but the only way to help his friends was to pretend he was on Kevin's side. Then when the time was right, he'll tell the others what they were planning.

Meanwhile Paul, Stephanie, and Shawn arrived back at the hotel. Paul saw everyone outside and wondered what was going on. "Hey AJ what's going on?" He asked the young diva. "Jack was killed!" She told him. "What? When?" Paul asked. AJ told him what happened, and how Kevin had called Mark. Paul nodded as he went to find Mark. "Hey Mark, why did Kevin call you?" Paul asked. Mark didn't have the heart to tell him, "He wants you Paul! Somehow he found out you three are still alive and he wants you dead." Mark told him. "Especially you!" Mark finished. Paul just stood in shock for a minute, not saying anything until a voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey guys!" he told them. Paul turned around and saw the rattlesnake right in front of them.

"Steve!" Paul told him. "Hey I got some bad news, someone set your apartment on fire!" Steve told him. "What?" Shawn asked overhearing him. Steve turned around and saw Stephanie and Shawn, "I said someone set your apartment on fire, all your belongings and personal items are gone! I'm really sorry!" Steve told them sincerely. Paul nodded, "It's okay we took mostly everything with us like pictures and stuff. Other then that there nothing else that we wanted." He told him. Steve nodded he knew he couldn't lie to them further more so he started talking fast and before he knew it, he had said to much. "You're doing what?" Shawn asked him. "I've been working with them since they broke out of jail! I was only doing it so I would know what they were doing. You have no idea what their capable of! They want all three of you dead! Chyna is gonna make sure that happens. All Matt wants is Lita back, and Kevin just wants revenge." Steve told them. Paul just looked at him and then at Mark, Shawn, and Stephanie. "Look Steve I know for a fact, that you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, so we forgive you for lying to us because you were the only one who knew we were still alive. The fact that Kevin, Matt, and Chyna all know we're alive, things are gonna get ugly fast!" Paul told him.

Now that Steve has confessed does this change things?

What will Chyna and Kevin do when they find out?

Who will be killed next find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrestling Massacre

Chapter 6

A confession and a murder

After telling Paul and the others everything, Steve decided it was time to cut ties with Matt, Kevin and Chyna. "You did what?" Kevin asked him. "I told them everything! I couldn't lie to them any more!" Steve told him. "You little snitch!" Kevin yelled as he punched Steve in the jaw. Steve fell to the ground holding his jaw, "When I finish with you, you're gonna wish that you kept your mouth shut, But now someone is gonna die because of you!" Kevin yelled punching Steve beating Steve until he was swollen in the face, Kevin pulled out a knife and stabbed Steve in the leg, "Ahhh!" Steve yelled in pain. "That's just in case you try to run!" Kevin told him smiling. He handed the knife over to Matt, "Tie him up to something and if he tries anything, kill him!" Kevin told him. Matt nodded as Kevin left the warehouse.

"Now who shall I kill first! I know how about a WWE superstar!" Kevin told himself as he got into his car and drove off. A few miles away, the superstars and divas were getting ready for their big pay per view Vengeance.

Everyone was at the arena getting ready. "Hey guys gather around!" Vince told them. "Okay listen up, I know everyone is scared because of the murders happening again, but I promise you that you'll all be safe tonight, and there are security all around. So no one will get in without a backstage pass!" Vince told them. Everyone nodded, "Okay!" They all said together. Vince nodded back, "Alright as you were!" He told them walking off.

Later that night, the crowd was ready for the big night known as Vengeance. The whole night went well Mark Henry became World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler became United States Champion, even R-Truth became tag team champions with Rey Mysterio. AJ Lee beat Layla to become divas champion for the first time, but the biggest match was the triple threat WWE championship match between John Cena, Randy Orton, and the big show. Everything was going well until Randy's theme music came on. He was doing his slow walk when the lights went off.

"What the hell just happen?" King asked Michael Cole. "I don't know king, but the lights just went out. So whatever it is, it can't be good." He told him. Michael had no idea how right he was, because when the lights came back on, there was a strange figure standing in front of Randy and he was holding something in his hand, it was a microphone. He held it up to his mouth and spoke, "No one is safe, a confession was made today and someone has to pay for their sins." He yelled as he pulled his other hand from behind his back. "Now someone will die tonight!" He finished stabbing Randy right in the chest. Randy looked up at his eyes and knew exactly who it was, "You!" He cried in pain. Kevin just smiled as he let Randy's body drop to the ground. Before the paramedics could come out, the lights went out again and came back on.

"He's gone!" King yelled in shock. "Quick we need some help out here now!" Yelled king as he took off his headphones and ran up the ramp to Randy's motionless body. Vince came out with the paramedics, he ran to Randy's side and asked just one question, "Randy please who did this?" Vince asked. Randy looked at him and smiled weakly, as he took his final breath, "It was Kevin Nash! Stop him before it's too late!" he told him before he closed his eyes.

Randy Orton was dead, and in front of the entire WWE universe. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am sadly to tell you, that what you just seen was not part of the show. Randy Orton, the man known as the viper was murdered right here live. We now know that the murderer was none other than Kevin Nash.

As the world was hearing about the death of Randy Orton. Across town Matt and Chyna were plotting their next move. "Okay Kevin just text me and said that Randy is dead." Matt told Chyna. She nodded holding her gun, "Good but I want to get my hands on that Paul and Stephanie. Especially Stephanie, because I just don't like her." She told them.

No one knew what was to come next, back at the arena. They canceled the rest of the pay per view because of what happened. All the superstars and divas were backstage, "I can't believe Randy is dead!" cried Kelly. "I know we were just talking about how we were going to steal the show tonight!" John told them as he remembered their last conversation right before the match. "This can't be happening again, it just can't. We have to do something our friends are being killed because of us!" Stephanie told Paul and Shawn. Paul nodded, "I know! I think I know what we have to do!" He told them. "Shawn and Stephanie looked at each other, then back at him, "What?" they asked together. "I have to find Kevin and face him once and for all, before it's too late and someone else is killed." Paul told them. Shawn and Stephanie's eyes went big, "Are you crazy? We can't let you face him alone, he'll kill you!" Shawn told him. Paul shook his head, "I have to do this, it's the only way to save our friends and the guys from TNA!" Paul told him. Shawn just looked at him, he couldn't let his best friend sacrifice his life to save theirs. "Okay! But only if we do this together as a team!" Shawn told him. Paul nodded, "Okay!" He told him as he looked over at his wife, "If you guys face Kevin and Matt, then I'm gonna handle Chyna!" She told them. They both nodded, so far they had a plan. They just hoped that it would work and not backfire.

Paul and Shawn found Mark and explained what they were gonna do. Mark didn't like the plan at all, "I can't let you do this the last time, you three were almost killed remember. I couldn't handle the loss, I retired from the ring and swore that I wouldn't come back until I found out you guys were still alive. Now you all want to go after that psycho Kevin and his goons Matt and Chyna." Mark told him. Paul just looked at him and shook his head, "We don't have a choice, if we don't do this then someone else is gonna get hurt or worse killed!" Paul told him. Mark sighed, "Alright fine, but I'm helping you!" Mark told him. Paul nodded, "Alright, first thing we do is find those idiots and go from there." Paul told him as they left the arena. They got to Paul's car and drove to an old warehouse a few miles away. Paul parked his car a block away, so no one would see them. "This is it!" Paul told them. They all nodded as they looked up at the warehouse, "Are you sure they're here?" Mark asked. Paul nodded, "Yeah this is the address Steve gave me!" Paul told him as they walked to the door, they noticed someone inside. "Oh my god Steve!" Paul cried softly. "We have to get in there now!" He told them. As they walked inside, Shawn realized they weren't alone.

He turned around and met a fist. "Hey guys, I've been waiting for you!" Kevin told him laughing. He dragged Shawn's motionless body to an empty room and locked the door. "One down, three to go!" Kevin said to himself as he went to find the others.

Finally updated this story again!

Shawn is trapped and can't get out!

Paul, Mark, and Stephanie don't know he's missing?

How will they fight without Shawn and will anyone survive this time?

Find out in the next chapter

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrestling Massacre

Chapter 7

Divide and Conquer

Shawn woke up handcuffed to a wall. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He tried to move his head but it was hurting to bad. He felt blood go down the side of his face, then he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. "It was you the whole time! You're the one who tried to kill us at the hospital! Chyna!" Shawn yelled trying to get loose. "You're right Shawn it was me, while you really are smart." She told him smiling. "You won't get away with this! I promise you when the others find out, they will not hesitate to kill you!" Shawn told her.

Chyna just held her head to the side, "Oh Shawn, they won't live long enough to kill me or save you!" She told him leaving slamming the door behind her. Shawn tried to break loose but it was no use. He was stuck there and now he will have to suffer.

Meanwhile Paul, Stephanie, and Mark were still looking for Kevin, when Paul finally realized that Shawn was missing. "Hey where did Shawn go?" Paul asked them. "I don't know he was right behind us!" Mark told him. Paul nodded, "Okay we have to split up!" Paul told them. Steph nodded, "Okay I'm going to look for Chyna while you two find Kevin." She told them. Paul shook his head, "I can't let you go by yourself!" Paul told her. "Yes you can, I'll be fine, I promise!" She said kissing him on the cheek and letting his hand go.

Paul stood still for a minute until Steph was out of sight, "Alright Mark let's go!" he told him. Mark nodded as they searched the hallways. Mark looked in one room and didn't realize who was in the room, "Hello Mark!" Matt told him.

"Matt! Oh Shit I thought you were in jail?" Mark asked him holding his gun. Matt started smiling, "I guess you thought wrong now didn't you?" Matt told him. "Now I suggest you put that gun down!" Matt told him. "Why should I?" Mark asked him still pointing his gun at Matt. "Because I'm holding a gun to the back of your head, and if you don't do what he says. Then I will be forced to shoot your brains out understand!" Kevin told him holding his gun to the back of Mark's head.

"Now you follow my directions and you might live!" Kevin told him. Mark just stood still, "Good I see we have an understanding, now put your gun down on that table and stand over there by your buddy!" Kevin yelled. Mark didn't move, "NOW! Before you really become a dead man!" Kevin told him. Mark did what he said and stood by Shawn. "Cuff him Matt!" Kevin yelled throwing the handcuffs to him. Matt nodded as he cuffed Mark to the opposite wall. "Now we're gonna play a little game we just need the last two participates to play!" Kevin told Shawn and Mark smiling.

Paul searched the other rooms down the hall. He walked into one room and saw a lot of screens.

"I don't believe this!" he whispered to himself.

Paul looked at the screens and saw Shawn and Mark in one of the rooms and Stephanie walking down a hallway, right towards the room that Chyna was in.

"Oh my god!" Paul whispered as he pulled his phone out and text his wife. "Hey Steph go back the other way, Chyna is in the next room." Paul texted her.

Stephanie checked her phone, but before she could reply back she was hit from behind.

Paul saw this and ran to her to help. By the time he got to her, she was gone. Paul rubbed the side of his face, and then heard a loud scream.

"Leave her alone Matt!" Shawn yelled at him. Matt turned around I face him and smiled, "Why should I?" He asked holding the side of Stephanie's face.

"Because my husband is gonna kill you and your crazy friends." Steph told him. Matt just laughed as he slapped Stephanie across the face.

She yelped in pain as Matt had Chyna tie her up to a chair between Mark and Shawn.

They were all trapped and now Paul was the only one who could save them.

But he would have to choose who to save!

Who will he save and can he kill Kevin and the others and get rid of them once and for all?

Find out in the final chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrestling Massacre

Chapter 8

The final kill

Paul was walking in the hallway when he spotted Kevin. He grabbed a metal pipe nearby and hit Kevin in the back of the head. With Kevin out cold, Paul walked into the room that occupied Shawn, Mark, and Stephanie.

"Paul!" Stephanie cried. After hearing his name Paul ran to Stephanie's side and tried to untie her. "Oh man I'm glad to see you!" Mark told him. Paul nodded as he got Stephanie untied and went towards Mark but a voice stopped him.

"Step away from him or your wife will die!" She told him. Paul turned around and faced Chyna. "Paul! You're still alive? I just hoped you were dead!" She told him holding Stephanie by the arm. "Chyna! Please just let them go! If you want me dead fine, but please just let them go!" Paul begged her.

Chyna just smiled at him, "Okay then I'm in a generous mood. I'll let one of them go but you will have to choose who you save. Your wife, or your one of your friends." She told him. Paul looked at her in shock, "What! I can't choose who to save cause I'm not leaving any of them!" He told her.

"Fine then I'll choose for you! Matt grab Stephanie and don't let her go!" She yelled at him. Matt nodded as he grabbed Stephanie by the arm. Chyna walked to Shawn and stood him up. Paul saw the dry blood on the side of his face.

She pulled a knife out and stabbed Shawn in the arm. "Ahhhh!" He screamed in pain holding his arm. "Shawn!" Paul yelled coming towards him. Chyna stopped him before he got closer. "No, no, no!" She told him dropping Shawn to the floor. "You have to choose!" Chyna told him pointing the knife at Mark.

Mark just looked in horror as she approached him. "Wait! Alright you win! I choose Stephanie!" Paul told her in tears. He then looked over at Mark and Shawn and spoke softly, "I'm sorry!" He told them. Mark looked up at him in tears, "It's okay! She's your wife! You should save her." He told him. Paul nodded as Chyna whispered in Matt's ear.

Matt nodded as he took Stephanie outside. A few minutes later he came back in, "Now that she's gone! I believe Kevin wants to finish what he started!" Matt told him.

Paul looked at him confused, but before he could question him. Kevin hit him from behind with the same pipe he was hit with. Paul hit the ground holding his head, but before he could try to recover, Kevin pulled him up by his hair and threw him into the wall. As he tried to get up, Kevin approached him.

"You know buddy I was hoping you choose Stephanie! That way I won't have to hear her screaming when I do this!" He grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. Paul felt the knife in his gut, as Kevin let him drop to the floor. Shawn looked in horror as he tried to ignore the pain in his arm. "Your not gonna get away with this!" Mark yelled at him as he looked over at Paul's motionless body. "Really? Why is that?" Kevin asked sarcastically. "I'll tell you why! It's because I'm five seconds away from blowing your brains out!" John told him. "Now I suggest you drop the knife and don't bother trying to look for Matt and Chyna because they're both dead!" He finished.

Kevin dropped the knife on the floor and put his hands up in the air. "Now put your hands behind your head and don't move!" John told him as he grabbed the keys out of Kevin's hand and unlocked the cuffs on Mark and Shawn. "Are you two okay?" John asked keeping an eye on Kevin.

They both nodded, "Yeah but we need to get Paul to a hospital now! And ..." Shawn paused for a second. "Oh my god Steve!" He yelled but before he could move, he heard someone in the hall. "What the hell happen?" Steve yelled holding his head. "Steve!" Mark and Shawn yelled together. "Wow your okay?" Mark told him. Steve nodded, "Yeah but I think we should worry about Paul!" He told them looking down at him. They all nodded as John had already called for an ambulance before he arrived.

"Hey where's Stephanie?" Shawn asked as they watched the paramedics roll Paul on a stretcher, somehow he was still alive. "She's getting checked out by the other paramedic. Then she's gonna ride to the hospital with Paul." John told him. Shawn and Mark nodded, "I'm just glad everything is back to normal and Kevin's getting the death penalty for sure." Mark told them.

One year later...The wwe superstars and divas were at a big party event. Everyone was having a good time and just enjoying themselves until the lights went out. Everyone was silent until Vince spoke up, "No worries guys it was just a power shortage! We're fine!" He told them as he turned the emergency generator on. Yep things were definitely back to normal as they all danced the night away. No one would forget the deaths of their coworkers or as the fans call it ...

The Wrestling Massacre!

Not as good as the first I know and I'm sorry but to make up for it read Murder in Bridgeport my new horror story!

What you think? John becoming the hero was kind of a twist?


End file.
